Bundle
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Ginny and Luna were ready to take that next step in their relationship and they were eager to welcome their new addition to the family. — - Gift for starspangledpumpkin.
1. Meeting the Bundle

**Prize for Completing Flash Challenge Friday July 31st, 2018**

 **Prompt:** Ginny and Luna adopt a baby.

 **Dedication:** starspangledpumpkin

 **Word Count:** 300

* * *

It's been five years since they graduated and three years since their marriage. Luna and Ginny made their life decisions slowly, but together. It helped them both make sure that, after everything they went through in the war and making sure they made it through their last year of school, they still would be good for each other once the dust settled.

They were inseparable in school, but they gave each other the time to get their footing in the real world and pursue their dream careers. They were inseparable even then.

Today was going to mark a new milestone.

Luna hummed a cheery tune as she brushed Ginny's fiery locks before carefully braiding it down her back.

"I volunteered at St. Mungo's today," Luna said, tying the end of Ginny's hair off. "I was in the nursery caring for a baby boy who was abandoned there weeks ago."

"That's horrible," Ginny said, facing her wife. "Who could do something like that?"

Luna shrugged. "I grew quite attached to him. His beautiful hazel eyes glow when he smiles, making little dimples on his dark cheeks. I hated having to leave him behind. After doing some digging, I learned that they were unable to find any related family and are transferring him to an orphanage."

Ginny reached for Luna's hand, clutching it fondly. "Are you saying that—"

"He will certainly capture your heart like he has mine," Luna stated. "We could start the process now and have it done before he is ready for release."

The couple had recently talked about starting a family, and the opportunity came. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course!"

Luna was right, as soon as Ginny held the little boy in her arms, he captured her heart, too.

"He's so beautiful."

"Our little Ezra."


	2. Before We Met

_Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The Houses Competition, Year 4, Round 5**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**

 **Term 10 - Assignment 7 - Survival Studies Task 4:** Write a fic set over three days - there must be a scene set on each of the days.

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head Student

 **Category:** Standard

 **Prompt:** [Time] 20:29 (8:29pm)

 **Representation:**

 **Bonus Challenges:**

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 1,333

 **Beta(s):** Gab, Crissie

 **Spring Bingo 2019:** 3C (Rabbit/Hare)

 **Insane House Challenge (R):** 978\. [Title] Before We Met

 **365 Prompts:** 1\. Treasure

 **Scavenger Hunt - Writing:** 98\. Write a slash/femslash pairing

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2003 - 20:29_

Luna and Ginny were thrilled to start a new chapter of their lives with baby Ezra. While they waited for their application to be processed through St. Mungo's nursery ward—they were coming up on their seventh week—the two witches busied themselves by converting their spare room-turned-office into a nursery and playroom instead. It made finding another place for _The Quibbler_ copier and boxes of information for it difficult.

Luna spent most of the day setting up, taping off the ceiling to guard against paint lines, lining the floor to protect the carpet, priming the walls, and outlining her vision. It was getting late, but Luna kept painting one wall of the room in a tasteful mix of pastels and vibrant colors from minty green to tangerine orange, and cobalt blue to a deep purple.

Ginny asked why Luna took so long to start painting, and the simplicity of the response had her self reflect on her own patience.

"You shouldn't rush things, especially your talents."

Ginny occasionally slipped into the room and watch Luna throughout the day. She ended up standing too close when Luna dipped a brush into a white can, stepped onto a step ladder, and flicked the brush at the wall. It sent paint everywhere, speckling the dark colors in a flurry of star-like dots and shooting stars, but it also colored the redhead's face and hair in a new shade of freckles.

Ginny squealed at the cold gooey feeling of the paint hitting her face as she danced around trying to avoid another glob of the stuff. Luna finished her masterpiece and stepped back to inspect her handiwork of what appeared to be a sunrise. Her pale face hid the paint splatters a little better, as did her hair, and when she looked over to meet Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her.

"You've got a stripe, just there," Luna pointed out, tracing the air in front of Ginny's face where white paint streaked across it from her cheek, over her nose, and down her neck.

"A side effect to watching, I suppose," Ginny said, smirking. She looked back at the masterpiece in front of them. "It looks beautiful."

"Do you think Ezra will like it?"

"He will love it."

"Good," Luna said with a nod, turning one hundred and eighty degrees to face the wall on the other side. "Do you think it matches the sunset over here?"

"Naturally." Ginny looked at the two bare walls on either side of them. "What will you do with these two?"

"I thought I'd let you do those."

Ginny snorted. "I'm no artist."

Luna took her hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to be. Just paint whatever you want."

"Mm…" Ginny checked her watch before showing it to Luna. "It's eight twenty-nine. Care for a shower and a late supper?"

* * *

 _May 4th, 2003 - 20:29_

Ginny's nerves were on overdrive as she focused on shifting the rocking chair from one corner of the room to another before swearing under her breath and moving it back. Luna watched her dear Ginny fret with the chair from the doorway. They had both spent all morning finishing the painting and cleaning up before setting up the nursery furniture. Between making sure the drying spells worked everywhere, ventilating out any lingering smells, constructing the crib by hand, and deciding where the dresser, changing table, and rocking chair should be, they both were quite exhausted by the time dusk fell.

Yet here Ginny was still fussing with things in the nursery. The rabbit clock she placed on the dresser ticked loudly in the quiet room.

"Are you having second thoughts about this?" Luna asked, finally breaking the muttering spiels Ginny was having.

She turned around and looked at Luna, face wet from tears and eyes red and bleary as they held more back. Luna went to her and pulled Ginny into a gentle hug, wishing to offer reassurance and comfort in the choice they have made together.

"It's okay to be scared, Ginny," Luna whispered in her ear, brushing a fiery lock of hair behind it. "Change is good, and that little boy will love us unconditionally, just like I do for you now, and you for me."

Ginny physically calmed at her words, pressing her face into the crook of her neck. "I am happy I just… I hope that I'll be a good Mum. Maybe better than my own…"

Luna knew what Ginny meant. Molly loved all of her children, Ginny especially, but despite all of that, she fell short with certain things. Trying to apply the same methods of raising her sons on her daughter hadn't melded very well long term. Ginny never did properly receive the concern from her mother from the possession, or growing up in general as her body and mind matured.

"You'll be amazing, I promise you." Luna kissed Ginny's temple and, content Ginny was a little better, pulled away. "Your Mum sent something, actually."

"Really? This late?" Ginny asked, eyes falling to the rabbit clock on the dresser that said it was already eight twenty-nine.

Luna stepped out of the room for a brief moment to retrieve the parcel. She returned and handed it over to Ginny who now sat in the rocking chair on the left side of the room. "Shall we?"

They both pulled the ribbon together before Ginny unwrapped the paper to reveal a beautiful knitted blanket in the same color pattern of the nursery. Ginny had decided to stay simple and did solid colors on her two walls: one was minty green, the other tangerine orange. She felt the two colors represented Luna and herself perfectly, and the colors in the blanket weaved the two together beautifully. Ginny teared up again, except this time they were happy tears.

"It's beautiful," Luna said, touching the soft material. "Your mother is gifted in creating things, and she used that gift to create you, too. I know you'll weave your own gift in with Ezra as well, and you'll be great at it."

Luna's words had Ginny get all weepy again in her arms. She was always strangely insightful in the twilight hours, but it reminded Ginny why she loved this pale beauty more with each passing day.

* * *

 _May 5th, 2003 - 20:29_

The two witches held hands as they entered St. Mungo's nursery ward. They got their approval letter early that morning, along with their appointment time to receive Ezra. To wait out the day, they busied themselves shopping for toys, clothes, and other baby accessories to keep their mind off watching the clock.

As soon as Ginny's watch struck seven in the evening, the couple were already walking down the corridors to the appropriate ward of the hospital.

Ginny gripped Luna's hand tightly when they approached the Head Healer's office door.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The appointment seemed to go by in a flash. The only reminder was the slight cramp in Luna's left hand from signing so many papers. Ginny flexed her own right hand at the end as well. Luna noticed the clock on the wall said eight twenty-nine when the Healer returned. A time she will forever treasure.

The cramps in both women's hands was long forgotten when the Head Healer brought Ezra into the room and offered him to Ginny. He was wrapped in a banana yellow blanket with little bunnies speckled over it. With a silent reassuring nod from Luna, Ginny accepted the infant, and Luna watched as the light in her eyes shined from seeing the beautiful little boy looking back and cooing in her arms.

"Hello, Ezra."

A tiny hand grabbed ahold of a lock of red hair.

Luna kissed the boy's forehead, and little dimples on his brown cheeks appeared when he smiled back at his new mothers. "I told you we would be back for you, little one, and now you can finally come home."


End file.
